


Laws of Nature

by Rednight_Hunter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter
Summary: Literally just a place for Dragon Ball smut. Requests are always welcome.





	1. Goku/Vegeta

With a loud crash, the walls of the gravity chamber shook, sounds reverberating around the room. Vegeta gasped under his breath, the use of his energy in that last attack making his knees feel weak. Opposite him, Kakarot was collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion, pulling off the top half of his gi and his weighted undershirt as he sat down.

 

“Woah Vegeta,” the Saiyan panted, “that was some attack. What happened to taking it easy this round.”

 

Fool, like Vegeta would ever take any match against that clown easy. “You’re just getting lazy; all your moves were sloppy, and your form was off.”

 

But despite his insults, Kakarot just laughed, his face infuriatingly happy. Kami, how Vegeta wanted to just punch that grin off his face sometimes. He hated the way it… did things to him. Made him feel emotions he didn’t like to feel all the time.

 

“Aw, don’t be such a sulk Vegeta! You know all it would take would be a quick Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken and I’d have you flat on your back.” Fury lit Vegeta like a flame, and the sight caused Kakarot to laugh even more. “Oh, come on. Don’t get all ‘you dare mock my pride’ again! It doesn’t work when we both know I can knock you down.”

 

And there it was, that Saiyan cockiness hidden behind a thin veil of innocence. Fuck, Vegeta needed to show this clown his place.

 

With a slight growl, Vegeta began to stride towards Kakarot, his eyes dark and heavy. “You shut your mouth, you low-class scum!”

 

Kakarot’s eyes narrowed slightly, his obliviousness giving way to a lewd smirk. “Oh yeah, and what if I don’t?”

 

Fuck, that was it.

 

This time it was a full-blown snarl that erupted from Vegeta as he shot through the air, before lifting Kakarot up and slamming him into the wall, hard. And despite his anger, Vegeta could feel himself growing hard as he pressed his body into the other man’s.

 

That same smirk was on Kakarot’s face, and Vegeta resisted the urge to lean in and kiss it away. He had to assert his dominance and making out with Kakarot was not going to achieve that.

 

But he still leaned in, ducking his head to the side as Kakarot obviously went to reciprocate the kiss. He heard the soft start of surprise from the other man, and grinned victoriously as he leant in, his mouth next to Kakarot’s ear.

 

“Take me to my room.”

 

There was hitch of the man’s breath, but then two fingers were moving to his forehead and suddenly they were standing in Vegeta’s quarters.

 

“I would’ve been totally fine going at it in the gravity chamber, you know,” Kakarot grinned wickedly. “But if you’re more comfortable here, then ah well.” He again leaned in for a kiss but was stopped a second time by Vegeta hand on his chest.

 

“Undress me.”

 

And then he could see the wanton need some over Kakarot’s face. Because yes, this man _wanted_ to be used. His eyes dark with lust, the other man began with Vegeta’s gloves, slipping them off his hands one at a time. His body armour came next, and then he lifted one leg up for Kakarot to take his boot off, before moving on to the other. Finally, the man peeled his blue spandex body suit off of him, starting with the shirt and ending by removing his pants.

 

Before Kakarot could do anything further, Vegeta instructed, “and now you.” It was much quicker for him to remove his own clothes, the shirt of his gi already left behind in the gravity chamber and his pants much looser and so easier to take off.

 

Vegeta took a moment to appreciate the bulkiness of Kakarot’s body in a likeness that only came with a lifetime of training, before pushing him roughly onto the bed. As Kakarot fell back, he crawled over to him, lifting his hand up to his face.

 

“Open.”

 

And Kakarot did, his lips parting so as to allow Vegeta’s fingers to enter. He let Kakarot’s tongue tease his fingers, dipping in between the three digits to thoroughly wet them.

 

Because they both knew that was the only lubrication Kakarot would be getting today.

 

He suppressed to urge to groan loudly as he watched Kakarot’s red lips mouth around his fingers, because now was not the time to show weakness. That could always come later, once he had the man in his arms and had taught him his lesson. Vegeta almost went to dig his fingers into the back of Kakarot’s throat, but then decided against it. Maybe another time.

 

So instead he pulled his fingers out, making sure to keep them coated in Kakarot’s saliva as he nudged his lover’s legs apart. Already taking one finger and slipping it into him. Vegeta immediately felt the squeeze around his knuckle, and heard the accompanying whimper from Kakarot as he accommodated to the stretch. However, it didn’t talk him long before the tight muscles of his hole adapted and then Vegeta was adding a second digit, scissoring them outward to stretch him out.

 

“Oh, kami, fuck. Veg- god! Do that again.”

 

But Vegeta wasn’t interested in doing what Kakarot wanted, not right now at least. So instead he removed his fingers, judging that the bigger man was loosened up enough to accommodate his girth. And if it burned a little, then at least Kakarot would know not to mock him again.

 

Kakarot whimpered again at the loss, but Vegeta was in control. “Hold your legs out for me. Spread them wide.”

 

To his credit, Kakarot didn’t question him, silently reaching down to grip his legs as he spread them outward. And Vegeta could see that the man was rock hard, but then again so was Vegeta. How could he not be, when he was faced with a sight as delicious as Kakarot’s wet hole?

 

He gathered as much of his own spit in his mouth as he could before he let it fall, aiming carefully so that it would land on his cock. Because he didn’t want to hurt Kakarot too badly. Vegeta let the physical stimulation wash over him as he lubed his dick up, and briefly contemplated simply jacking off right then and there, getting Kakarot all loose and needy before blowing his load onto his hole, not giving him any pleasure.

 

But one look at the man’s face was enough to change Vegeta’s mind. As much as he wanted to assert his dominance, there was something in the low-class man’s eyes that just made Vegeta want to do as he said. Holding back a rough gasp, Vegeta lined his head up with Kakarot’s hole, nudging it softly and grinning when he felt the tight muscle resist him.

 

“Come on Vegeta. Quit torturing me.”

 

Vegeta couldn’t help but growl again as he did as Kakarot asked, pressing forward. There was the expected resistance at first, but then the muscle gave way and Kakarot swore loudly as Vegeta entered him. He paused as just his head was in, looking down in lust at the tight red ring around him, resisting the urge to run a finger over its puckered surface.

 

With a grunt, Vegeta finally slid all the way inside of Kakarot, feeling himself sink in to the root. The other man let out a long, deep groan and Vegeta could see his feet curling from where they were held out on either side. Wrapping a hand around each calf, he held Kakarot’s legs wide apart, allowing him to have purchase as he pulled out before thrusting back in, hard.

 

Below him, Kakarot’s eyes were blown wide, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at Vegeta. And fuck, they’d barely started and already that low-class shit already looked fucked out of his mind. It was like he was determined to make Vegeta cum as soon as possible.

 

Deciding to tease him, Vegeta pulled out again, so that only his head was inside Kakarot. The man let out a whimper that someone of his size and strength had no right to be making, looking at him with desperation.

 

“V-Vegeta. Plea- just do it.”

 

He didn’t yell or get angry, but just looked at Vegeta, his eyes pleading. And to have a man of Kakarot’s size, someone so much bigger than him, already powerless under his will? Well that just made Vegeta’s dick grow even harder.

 

So, he just smirked down at Kakarot, making him wait for just a second longer before pistoning in hard, not stopping this time as he continued to fuck in and out. And for a second, one amazing second, Kakarot’s face went slack in shock before the pleasure kicked in properly, and then he was moaning loudly under Vegeta, hand already moving to jack himself off. He was already hard, his considerable girth seeming to bulge in his hand as he moved it back and forth rapidly.

 

“Oh Kami- fuck. Vegeta, right there… oh fuck.” The words coming out of Kakarot’s mouth seemed too obscene to be true, and Vegeta couldn’t help but feel the rush of pride from the knowledge that he was the one to bring such filth out of the Saiyan’s mouth. He gripped Kakarot’s ankles hard, feeling his thumbs press firmly into the skin as he continued to jackhammer back and forth, not stopping to rest as he made it his mission to destroy the man before him.

 

He couldn’t help but spread Kakarot’s legs wider, wanting to see just how flexible the man was. And so Vegeta couldn’t help but feel the rush of desire once again as he was able to successfully move the man’s legs to face out almost horizontally from his body in a perfect split, noting that Kakarot had wisely devoted a portion of his training to making sure his muscles were flexible enough to adapt in a fight.

 

Hearing Kakarot continue to swear and groan under his ministrations, Vegeta couldn’t resist, finally speaking up. Still holding Kakarot’s legs, he leaned forward slightly so that he was close to the Saiyan’s face.

 

“You moan like a third-class whore, you know that Kakarot?” And Kakarot just swore loudly again, looking torn between wanting to hit Vegeta or draw him in for a kiss.

 

Whatever, there would be time for kissing later.

 

_I want to ruin him._

 

Raising his power slightly to increase his strength, Vegeta growled as he pulled back to flip Kakarot onto his stomach. The man lifted his head, obviously trying to see Vegeta, but the prince just smirked viciously as he wrapped his fingers into those messy black locks, forcing Kakarot’s head down into the mattress. He would make sure that by the end of this, Kakarot would know his place.

 

Vegeta didn’t waste any more time, holding himself off the ground with his other arm as he fucked back into Kakarot, his body moving back and forth as if he were doing a one-handed push-up. He could hear Kakarot’s muffled whimpers into the mattress, but paid them no mind, continuing to use him like a prince on Planet Vegeta _would_ have used a lower-class scum. Because no matter what Vegeta felt for Kakarot outside of this, right here and now was about asserting himself as the prince of Saiyans.

 

He took a moment to marvel in the musculature of Kakarot’s back, watching as the striations of each muscle tensed and relaxed under Vegeta’s actions. Although he would rather die than admit it to the oaf, Kakarot’s body was a thing of beauty, something he never would have imagined thinking about a low-class in the past. Vegeta fucked hard against him, watching as sweat built up from their earlier training session rolled down between Kakarot’s shoulder blades, dipping into the curve of his back.

 

And kami, that very same sweat was making the lewd sounds of their fucking even louder, the resounding slap each time Vegeta’s hips collided with Kakarot’s ass cheeks echoing throughout the room. With every thrust, Vegeta could feel his balls smack against the body under him. In fact, he could feel Kakarot rubbing himself against the mattress, trying in vain to get some kind of friction on his cock.

 

That wouldn’t do at all.

 

With a resounding smack, Vegeta brought his hand down hard on Kakarot’s ass, watching and listening in delight as the resulting moan was muffled by the mattress. After a second spank, Vegeta finally pulled Kakarot up by his hair, hearing the surprised gasp as he was let free.  


Once again, Vegeta brought his mouth to Kakarot’s ear and fuck, he could hear the shaky pants in the man’s breathing. “You belong to me, Kakarot.”

 

When Kakarot only whined in response, Vegeta pulled out suddenly, knowing he was close. He briefly registered the startled cry at Kakarot lost the thing filling him up, but quickly he motioned for him to move, and Kakarot followed, hopping off the bed and kneeling down on the floor.

 

He knew the drill.

 

Vegeta stood over him, jacking his cock off with sharp tugs. Feeling the need for more lube, he again let a long line of spit fall down from his mouth, landing on his erection. And like an obedient little bitch, Kakarot positioned his face under him, mouth open and tongue hanging out as he waited to receive his prince’s load. Kakarot still hadn’t touched his dick.

 

Needing just a little more of something to get himself over the edge, Vegeta once again spat out, but this time not aiming for his cock. He gasped in delight as the wet liquid landed on Kakarot’s cheek, dripping down past his lips and to his chin. And the way that Kakarot just let it drip, his eyes never leaving Vegeta’s as the saliva hung off his chin and dripped onto his body, well that was just what Vegeta needed.

 

With a strangled grunt, Vegeta shuddered as he felt his dick spasm, and then thick ropes of cum were spurting out and onto Kakarot’s waiting tongue. The first wad landed square in the middle, and Kakarot let out a little groan as then a second followed suit. Vegeta shifted slightly, letting the next few ropes land over Kakarot’s lips and cheek. He kept jacking his cock, milking out every last drop as he painted the bigger man’s face white with his seed. And Kakarot looked so fucking good like that, his face ruined and with his obvious sex hair, and then his cock straining, having been ignored for so long.

 

So Vegeta would let him cum. “Rub yourself off against my leg. That’s the only way you’re cumming today.”

 

Kakarot’s eyes widened at the remark, but something in Vegeta’s eyes made the protest die on his cum-stained lips. So instead he did as he was told, and Vegeta watched in cruel delight as the larger man shifted so he was close against his leg, before pressing his cock against it and beginning to thrust up and down.

 

“That’s it Kakarot. This is all you get.” Vegeta couldn’t stop himself from taunting the man as he continued to get himself off. “A third-class bitch like yourself should feel lucky to even be used by an elite, let alone the prince. So all you get is my leg, and you can hump it like a dog would a tree.”

 

Again, to his pleasure, his words seemed to be getting Kakarot off even more, and a second later there was a loud grunt below him as the man reached his climax. Vegeta felt the cum coating his shin, but he couldn’t seem to care as he watched the pure ecstasy on Kakarot’s face as he came. He noticed the slight shiver overcome the man’s body as he came down from his high, and the Kakarot was pulling away from his leg, but not getting off his knees.

 

Vegeta contemplated the man below him. For a final time, he spat on him again, and observed as his saliva ran over the now drying cum.

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

And this time, Kakarot did not falter for even a second.

 

“You. I’m yours.”

 

Fuck. Vegeta couldn’t restrain himself any longer.

 

Not wasting another moment, he let the façade drop, getting down on his knees next to Kakarot before leaning in to take his mouth in a loving kiss. He didn’t care if he was getting his own cum all over him, in fact he could still taste himself on Kakarot’s tongue.

 

But it didn’t matter. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated, and feel free to put in recs.


	2. Gohan/Future Trunks

Time travel still weirded Gohan out a little.

 

When Trunks had first come back to the past to warn them of the android threat, Gohan was young enough that he hadn’t thought much of it. He remembered being more preoccupied with the thought of finally having his dad home, and then actually training to fight the androids. But after the androids and Cell were taken care of, and his father was dead (again), Gohan had thought more about the mysterious future warrior.

 

After that there was the whole Goku Black and Zamasu debacle, which Gohan was kept out of the loop on, much to his annoyance. And so, as quickly as he’d arrived, Trunks was gone again, lost to the void of time.

 

Or so Gohan had thought

 

The next time Trunks returned to the past once again, almost 7 years after his first visit, Gohan was surprised to see that they were almost equal in age. Apparently, Trunks hadn’t spent that much time in his new timeline before deciding to go timeline hopping once again, using his time machine to protect multiple timelines from threats.

 

And that included their timeline, apparently. But Trunks didn’t come to protect it. He came to visit his family. As such, the man ended up popping in and out of their reality every now and then, spending time with Bulma and Vegeta and his younger self, as well as Gohan. After moving past the initial weirdness of him suddenly being the same age as Trunks, the two discovered they got along like a house on fire, especially after they took their friendship to a new level.

 

The first time they fucked, Gohan remembered thinking that they would end up as a couple. After all, Trunks had let it slip that he had always had feelings for the Gohan from his timeline. And as for Gohan, well, what sexually confused kid wouldn’t have had a crush on the hot time travelling hero growing up?

 

But they both had too much baggage between them (and _a lot_ of daddy issues, as it turned out). Besides, Trunks’ new hobby as a timeline hopper took long distance relationships to a whole new level. So instead, they decided to keep it casual, and enjoyed each other’s company when they could.

 

Which included now.

 

It’s almost animalistic the way Trunks threw him against the wall as soon as they were alone together. Gohan had spent the entire evening at Capsule Corp thinking about this moment, enduring hour after hour of celebrations with friends and family. But now that everyone was gone, and they had Trunks’ room all to themselves, Gohan could get what he wanted.

 

His head smacked hard against the wall, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Trunks immediately lent in afterward to connect their mouths. The kiss was raw and brutal, teeth clashing as their tongues battled for dominance. He could taste the alcohol on Trunks’ tongue, and knew that he probably tasted the same. As Trunks pulled back, Gohan’s head spun, and he was perfectly fine not knowing whether it was because of the beers or the kiss.

 

And then Trunks was mouthing down his neck, sucking hard on the soft flesh, and Gohan was all but swearing in ecstasy. A moment later and they were pulling apart, ripping off their shirts in almost practiced synchronisation, and Gohan let his eyes rake over Trunks’ gorgeous body.

 

It was beautiful, sculpted like a god, and Gohan stared at it until Trunks was back on him, kissing him harshly on the lips as his hands slid down Gohan’s back.  And when they reached his ass, they tightened to grip it strongly, and Gohan took the hint and lifted his legs up to wrap them around Trunks’ waist. He let Trunks pin him against the wall, using it to assist in holding him up even though they both know he didn’t need it. Trunks once again lent in to bite at his neck, and Gohan trembled as he felt his skin bruising under the lavender-haired man’s ministrations.

 

Eventually, Trunks pulled away from the wall and carried him over to his bed, before throwing him roughly down on it. But Gohan had already been shrugging off his jeans and shoes before he had hit the bed, and so wasted no time in finishing doing so. Trunks was evidently doing the same beside him, and Gohan was treated to a nice view of his ass as he bent over to retrieve lube and a condom from the bedside table.

 

“Who’s topping?” Gohan asked from his spot on the bed, his hand running over his erection as he talked. And Kami, he can already hear the slight slur in his voice from the booze.

 

The other man paused to visibly think for a second before throwing the bottle of lube at Gohan. “You top. The Time Patrol’s full of bottoms, so I wouldn’t mind taking it before I go back.”

 

Gohan let a smirk grace his face as Trunks proceeded to climb onto the bed and then over him, before turning 180 degrees so that Gohan was once again given a front row seat to his ass. As Gohan wet two fingers with lube and began to push them into Trunks, he could feel the other man licking up his cock.

 

He swore loudly as Trunks took him deep into his throat, swallowing him down as far as he could go. And then there was an audible gag from the other man, and Gohan couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he scissored his fingers in his ass. For all Trunks had going for him, he had always struggled with his gag reflex, and Gohan had to fight back the urge to buck into his mouth, knowing it wouldn’t be appreciated.

 

With a pop, Trunks pulled off his dick, turning around to give him the stink eye. “Shut the fuck up,” and yep, he was definitely tipsy too.

 

In return, Gohan just lent forward to nip the cheek of his ass lightly, before laughing again as Trunks swore under his breath. And then his cock was being enveloped in that warm heat again, and Gohan winced slightly from the slight grazing of teeth against him. Fuck, he forgot Trunks could be a petty bastard when he wanted to be.

 

Once again resisting the need to fuck into Trunks’ mouth, Gohan added a third and then a fourth finger into his hole. Kami, he loved how well Trunks just took it. Like he already had prepared himself earlier, when they both knew that he hadn’t. He knew it was slightly painful to him, but Gohan couldn’t help but just watch how good it looked as he fingered his friend.

 

Eventually, the mouth on his cock disappeared, and then there was the sensation of a condom being rolled over it. Trunks was one of the few people that Gohan used a condom with, because while he couldn’t catch human diseases and the other Saiyans were clean, there was no knowing what freaky alien shit Trunks might pick up on his travels. Which, potential alien infections aside, made Gohan kind of jealous that Trunks essentially got be a time travelling space slut.

 

Taking the condom as the signal that Trunks felt ready, Gohan withdrew his fingers from his hole, wiping them on his ass cheek before playfully slapping it. His actions got a laugh out of Trunks, who then but down on Gohan’s thigh with his teeth in revenge. Whimpering softly, Gohan considered retaliating, but then Trunks was climbing off him before they could regress into a full-on wrestling match.

 

And although Gohan considered himself to be equal opportunity for both guys and girls, there was something unique about having a thick, masculine body against his own that a woman just couldn’t compete with. And so, the sight of Trunks lowering himself onto his dick was like seeing the eighth wonder of the world. He watched in rapt awe as the lavender-haired man’s face twitched slightly at the intrusion, and how his dick was seemingly swallowed into the abyss as he entered him.

 

“Fuck, Trunks. You look so good like that.”

 

The man in question groaned as he finally sank down to the hilt of Gohan’s dick, his hair ruffled slightly from their make-out session. Gohan took the time to appreciate how Trunks’ arms tensed and relaxed as he shifted on top of him, and then how his abs seemed to almost reflect light off them. _How is he this fucking sexy?_ And so when Trunks finally did begin to move properly, his sculpted leg muscles pulsed as he lifted himself up and down off Gohan’s cock. The time traveller began to let out small grunts, and Gohan noticed their change in tone as they quickly shifted from noises of discomfort to those of pleasure.

 

All of a sudden, Trunks’ eyes opened, staring directly at him. “Gohan. Move.”

 

And so Gohan did just that, his hips lifting off the floor from where he was laying on his back in order to meet Trunks’ body. The lavender-haired man groaned in response, his hands running over Gohan’s pecs to pinch at his nipples. The resultant chill ran straight through Gohan, running down his spine to his cock and then down to his toes, making them curl in pleasure.

 

For a while, the two just stayed in that position, Gohan thrusting up into Trunks, the time traveller riding him into oblivion. He could feel Trunks’ body above him and all around him, squeezing his cock with aching pressure. Gohan dug his fingers into Trunks’ hips, urging him down harder. He could feel the tensing of his knees and moved to rub them as much as he could, while still moving his own hips up to meet each thrust. And Kami, the burn if lactic acid through his muscles from the repeated movements just made it all so much better, the painful burn combining with the pleasure in a swirl of sensation that made Gohan’s head feel like he was diving through icy cold water.

 

And yeah, maybe he was just a little too drunk.

 

“Harder,” Trunks panted, riding Gohan hard, harder than he’d ever done before.

 

“You sure?” Gohan managed to respond through a gasp, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and every part of him burning as if liquid fire was searing through his veins.

 

And Trunks just nodded, eyes wide and drunk and dilated and so utterly gorgeous, and Gohan just couldn’t hold back any longer. He flipped them over so that Trunks’ back was pressed into the bed, and the lavender-haired man grinned up at him. He then proceeded to link his legs around Gohan’s waist, ankles touching at the small of his back in a parody of what Gohan had done earlier to him.

 

“Fuck me, Gohan,” Trunks urged, his fingers sifting through Gohan’s dark hair, before tugging hard on it.

 

Gohan’s eyes darkened at the demand, and he ducked down to give him a harsh kiss, their teeth clashing together as he pushed into Trunks once again. Picking up from where he left off, Gohan began to piston into the man, hearing the dull slaps of their bodies against each other as he fucked into him with all the effort he could.

 

Gohan mouthed along the underside of Trunks’ jaw, before proceeding to drag his lips down his throat. Trunks had left a killer hickey on his earlier, and so Gohan managed to get his revenge, biting down hard just above where he could feel a thick vein. And Trunks was swearing loudly, too busy soaking in the feeling to notice the art Gohan was creating against his neck.

 

As Gohan found his rhythm, Trunks brought his hand down to wrap around his own length. The time traveller panted, jacking himself off as Gohan fucked in and out of his body. Gohan gripped hard under Trunks’ knees and pushed his legs higher up, dislodging their hold around his middle. He was distantly aware that he was now moaning against Trunks’ neck, lips brushing over the skin as he felt himself grow near his end.

 

And then the lavender-haired man’s gasps became more and more frantic, and Gohan drove harder and harder into him, their sweat-slick bodies sliding over one another as they rock on the mattress. As he felt Trunks against him, both of them shaking under the feeling of their combined pleasure, Gohan couldn’t help but think that if one day Trunks every settled down in one place, he would follow. That when all this was over, and Trunks, the hero that he was, had finally had enough, Gohan would be there as his prize, ready to make him happy.

 

But right now? Now all they had to do was fuck. Fuck hard.

 

It took a minute more of forceful thrusts before Trunks was clenching hard around him and cumming, his back arching off the bed as he rode out his climax. Thick droplets of cum splattered across his abs, chest and lower neck, and Gohan bent down to lick across a particularly alluring rope that had landed in the curve of his collar bone.

 

It didn’t take long after that for Gohan to follow, still relishing in the feel of Trunks’ muscles clenching all around him. He felt himself empty his load into the condom, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as he did so. A few more glorious moments later, Gohan sighed loudly, completely spent and without an ounce of energy left in him. He collapsed half on top of Trunks, their faces close enough to trade a long, lazy kiss.

 

“When do you have to leave?”

 

Trunks grinned lazily up at him. “Tomorrow morning. Shit, I’m gonna be hungover as fuck though when I meet with the Supreme Kai of Time.” He shook his head at that, and Gohan couldn’t help but look at him fondly. “I should probably have a shower before I crash, though. Dad will smell the sex on me from a mile away and announce it to the whole world otherwise.”

 

Gohan laughed, because yep, that was totally something Vegeta would do. But then a thought hit him, and he couldn’t help the small smile from curving up his lips.

 

“… Wanna save some water?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Feel free to put requests in the comments.


	3. Vegeta/Goku/Chi-Chi

Vegeta couldn’t help but grunt a little as Kakarot licked the underside of his cock, saliva coating over his skin. It was such a simple action, and sure, Vegeta had seen the other Saiyan often worship food in the same way. But here, right now, Kakarot was being anything but innocent, and the knowing look in his eyes told Vegeta that the man was all too aware of the effect he was having.

 

And not just on Vegeta, it seemed.

 

A sharp moan rang out from beside them, and Vegeta glanced over to see Chi-Chi already with her hand tucked under the hem of her dress, no doubt already rubbing herself. The woman’s eyes were locked dead onto Kakarot’s face, and Vegeta could understand why. All in all, Kakarot painted a very alluring picture, bent over on his knees, worshipping Vegeta for all he was worth. His wider shoulders were hunched over as he knelt on the floor, looking so strong yet so pliant under Vegeta’s hold at the same time.

 

It'd actually surprised Vegeta when Kakarot had come to him with the idea of having a threesome with his wife. He’d never really had too much to do with Chi-Chi in the past, but Vegeta did find her attractive. The fact that he fucked her husband senseless on the regular was neither here nor there, but Kakarot apparently was eager to show her the other side of his life, the one that Chi-Chi apparently knew of, but didn’t know much about.

 

To Vegeta, sex was sex. So if Kakarot wanted to show off to his wife, then so be it? At least Vegeta would get another body next to him.

 

And Vegeta watched as Kakarot pulled off his cock, looking over at his wife. There was a smirk on his face, one that he didn’t often display, showing that the man knew how good he looked. A long string of spit still connected his mouth to the head of Vegeta’s cock, and the Saiyan made no effort to wipe it away.

 

“You like that, Chi?”

 

But the smirk was wiped off Kakarot’s face when Vegeta tugged on his hair sharply, pulling him back down to his cock.

 

“You’re not here to talk, Kakarot,” he berated the man, shoving him further down. “You’re here to pleasure me, to show your wife what a slut you can be.”

 

All in all, it said something about Kakarot that he just moaned around Vegeta’s cock, his cheek bulging out drastically as Vegeta deliberately thrusted into the cheek of his mouth, just because he could. It was still a sight that he’d never be able to get over, Kakarot’s mouth spit-slicked and stretched around him, lips swollen from overuse but the man loving it all the same.

 

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath through his nose. He hated that Kakarot had this level of effect on him, that the man could get such a reaction. And even though he hid his desire behind a thin veil of dispassion and indifference, he knew that Kakarot could see through. The man’s eyes were locked onto his as he took him in, all the way into the wet heat of his mouth, lips stretched taut. More and more wet sounds came from his mouth, and Vegeta took the time to appreciate just how visceral it all was. Kakarot had taken the time to learn what he liked, and Vegeta shuddered as a tongue brushed the underside of his cock, caressing and chasing a vein from root to head. And he couldn’t help but buck his hips up, his cock pushing deep into Kakarot’s mouth, and was rewarded with a strained gag.

 

Feeling a rush of power, Vegeta glanced over at Chi-Chi, who was still silent as she rubbed herself. “Do you like seeing him like this? All messy and used by me?”

 

“G-Goku,” Chi-Chi’s moans hitched, and Vegeta could see that he had her.

 

Underneath him, Kakarot was all but a slobbering mess, and it all served to spur Vegeta on. “Kakarot may be a strong lover for you, but to me he’s just low-class scum, a bitch to breed at my leisure. And you get off on that, don’t you?”

 

The woman just groaned again, and when she sifted Vegeta could see up her dress, to where her hand had pulled her panties to the side and was rubbing over her folds. It was alluring, and Vegeta knew that he wanted to see more.

 

“Take off your clothes. I want to see you touch yourself while I destroy your husband.”

 

As Chi-Chi did as he demanded, Vegeta went back to concentrating on the feeling of Kakarot’s mouth around him, how the walls of his throat and oesophagus contracted and relaxed periodically. It was wet and warm and tight in just the right areas, and he took the moment to close his eyes, savouring the feeling of it all. The authority he felt was filling him, making Vegeta burn red hot with power. Chi-Chi was already naked, fingering herself down to the knuckle, and Vegeta took a moment to admire the curves of her body, and the way she looked when deep in pleasure. And then there was Kakarot, who knelt before him in a lewd display of reverence, worshiping him and providing a wet hole for him to fuck into.

 

And speaking of holes, Vegeta knew it was time.

 

With a soft grunt, he pulled Kakarot off his cock by his hair, taking a moment to appreciate how the other man’s lips were wet with his own spit. Kakarot looked at him with wide eyes, and Vegeta knew he was just waiting for his next command. One which the Prince was all too happy to give.

 

“Show me your hole, Kakarot.”

 

He couldn’t decide whether Kakarot or Chi-Chi was more excited about the idea, but as Kakarot turned around, bending over to present himself, Vegeta realised he didn’t care. The two of them could get as hot and needy as they wanted, but as Vegeta focused in on the hole in front of him, he only had his pleasure at mind. Still sitting on the chair, he reached forward to thumb over Kakarot’s hole, and was rewarded with a wet slickness as his thumb pressed in, slipping into Kakarot’s body not even an inch.

 

As Kakarot panted, Vegeta turned back to Chi-Chi. “Did you know that he came prepared? He’s already loose and wet for me, which means he must’ve lubed himself up in anticipation.”

 

Vegeta could see the lust in Chi-Chi’s eyes, as well as a slight hint of surprise. Which only meant that Kakarot must’ve bent himself over in private, fingering himself open away from his wife, keeping his slutty secret until now. And just that power trip alone made Vegeta’s cock jump, knowing that he had an effect over the other Saiyan that not even his own wife had.

 

Kakarot and Chi-Chi could make love to each other whenever they wanted. But with Vegeta, he couldn’t give a fuck about that.

 

He stood up, and all but manhandled Kakarot onto the bed nearby. And even though Kakarot was much taller than him, and just as strong, he let it happen, falling onto his back and already spreading his legs. Vegeta didn’t waste a second, climbing onto the mattress as well and entering Kakarot in one, swift movement.

 

The cry that came from the other man was completely lewd in nature, and Vegeta grinned wider at the power he wielded. He didn’t pause for a second, slinging Kakarot’s knees over his shoulders as he shifted his hips forward further, so that his hips were pressed to his ass. More moans came from Kakarot, and Vegeta could see the ecstasy on his face as he quickly built up a rhythm, his thrusts shoving Kakarot into the mattress. He heard a sharper, more feminine cry, and looked over to see Chi-Chi fingering herself even more violently. She looked divine, with her tits bouncing as she rode her hand, her eyes wide with lust as she watched the show. And as Vegeta watched her pussy leak juice over her hand, he was overcome with the urge to taste it.

 

But that time would come, he knew, and right now he had to make sure that Chi-Chi knew what a complete and utter whore her husband was. Kakarot was groaning freely, and Vegeta could see his hands fisting in the sheets beside him, his knuckles white with exertion.

 

Good.

 

Knowing what he needed to do, Vegeta stilled himself, and listened with satisfaction as Kakarot whined needily.

 

“Fu- Vegeta!”

 

Vegeta just laughed, a little cruelly in fact, and after a moment’s silence he rolled his hips once. That got a delighted trill from Kakarot, but after that he stopped again, and waited for the begging to return.

 

Ignoring the man’s please, he turned to Chi-Chi, who was watching with rapt attention.

 

“Come over here, Woman.”

 

Despite the derogatory title, Chi-Chi did as he asked, and when she got close Vegeta leant back, so that there was a clear view of his cock disappearing into Kakarot.

 

“Look at your husband’s hole,” he commanded, and Chi-Chi did just that, a soft inhale of breath signifying her lust. “Do you see how stretched out he is for me?”

 

“Fuck you, Vegeta!” Kakarot whined again, but there was no anger in his voice. Only desperation.

 

Vegeta ignored him again, focusing back on Chi-Chi, whose eyes were glued to his cock. He could see the hesitation on her face, but nevertheless stayed still as her hand came down to brush over the length of his dick, and then to the stretched rim of Kakarot’s hole. That got another huff from the other man, but Vegeta could detect the desire mixed in with the frustration.

 

“He’s so…”

 

She trailed off, but Vegeta knew exactly what she meant. He took her outstretched hand, instead bringing it to his mouth so that he could suck two of her fingers. Chi-Chi’s nails were neither long or sharp, not that it would’ve mattered to Kakarot, who was practically invulnerable to someone of her strength. Still, Vegeta took the time to lick over her fingers, enjoying the delicious moans that came from her as he did so.

 

Eventually, he let Chi-Chi remove her fingers from his mouth, and then looked back down at Kakarot’s ass.

 

“He can take it, you know.” Vegeta didn’t elaborate, certain that Chi-Chi knew what he was referring to.

 

And she did. Vegeta could sense the nervousness in her as she brought her fingers back to Kakarot’s hole, but a second later she was slipping one of them in alongside his cock. Kakarot practically screamed as her index finger slid in, and Vegeta exhaled sharply as he felt the added stretch of a finger alongside his cock. Chi-Chi seemed to be in awe of the moment, and after a moment she added the second finger.

 

All the while, Vegeta kept his hips still, but slowly began to grow bored of not moving. Instead, he motioned for Chi-Chi to bend over beside him, so that he could get a proper view of her pussy while she fingerfucked Kakarot. Her folds were already more than wet, so Vegeta ran a finger of his own over the skin, drinking in her moan as he dipped into her. He didn’t go too deep, just enough that he got to feel her. If anything, the needy whines that his teasing elicited did more to arouse him than the feeling of staying still inside Kakarot, and Vegeta flicked at her clit, having to hold back a satisfied chuckle at how much Chi-Chi reacted to it.

 

Deciding he needed to taste her properly, Vegeta pulled out of Kakarot. The other man swore loudly, but Vegeta paid him no mind. As he moved to lay down on the bed himself, he glanced over at the waiting couple.

 

“Well?” He asked. “I don’t have all day. Come sit on my face, Woman.”

 

As if galvanised into action by his words, both Kakarot and his wife shifted immediately. Vegeta lay back on the sheets, and a moment later Chi-Chi was kneeling down on either side of him, so that her pussy was mere inches from his mouth. Not wanting to wait any longer, Vegeta pulled her down the rest of the way, so that her lips pressed onto his face. He let his tongue dart out, at last tasting her sweet juices. He could feel Chi-Chi gushing all over him, and Vegeta drank the liquid up, before moving on to lick into her vagina with his tongue. That got another delicious scream out of the woman, one that had Vegeta smirking into her pussy. He lapped at her harder and faster, and was in return gifted more cries and more fluid, which he happily accepted.

 

A moment later, Vegeta groaned into Chi-Chi’s pussy, because that was definitely Kakarot lowering himself onto his cock. He’d been hoping that his pleasure wouldn’t be forgotten, and the feeling of Kakarot’s hole clenching around him almost sent Vegeta over the edge right then and there. But he held himself back from cumming, because he was the one in charge. Without warning the other man, he bucked his hips up hard, and heard Kakarot exhale raggedly in return.

 

“He eats you out well, huh?” Vegeta distantly heard Kakarot breathe, and knew that he was speaking from experience, when Vegeta would rim him endlessly until he was begging for it.

 

Chi-Chi moaned again. “Fuck Goku. You look so hot riding him.”

 

As if on cue, Kakarot began to roll his hips, and Vegeta hummed into Chi-Chi’s pussy at the sensation of it. The other man began to build up a rhythm, moving on to lifting himself up only to drive back down against Vegeta’s hips. With an inward smirk, Vegeta brought a hand to slap Chi-Chi ass roughly, and buried his face even deeper into her. He could feel her lips and walls contracting around his tongue, and flicked it faster in response. All this time, he’d been ignoring her clit intentionally, but as Kakarot fucked himself more vigorously onto him Vegeta readjusted his position, so that he could punish the nub with his tongue. And soon enough, Chi-Chi was screaming his name, only for the sound to be muffled as Kakarot closed the gap between them to kiss her.

 

And Vegeta could still hear them both moaning as they kissed, but really he didn’t care. He just fucked his hips up harder, meeting Kakarot’s downwards thrusts in the middle, as he licked Chi-Chi’s clit faster.

 

Only a moment later, Chi-Chi’s cries peaked, and Vegeta grinned as she climaxed. She spasmed against him, and Vegeta knew that his face would be wet with her juices as she grinded down onto him. He licked her through the orgasm, enjoying the taste all the while fucking Kakarot harder. The whole sensation was divine, and Vegeta could feel his own climax rising as his balls tightened.

 

Eventually, Chi-Chi climbed off him, and Vegeta took the moment to wipe his face clean as she moved to Kakarot’s cock, which was slapping against Vegeta’s abs with each thrust. Chi-Chi stroked her husband, all the while Vegeta held him still so that he could fuck up into him at his own leisure. Kakarot’s face was slack, and Vegeta smirked at him as he quickened his pace, the repeated motions of his muscles not fatiguing him in the slightest.

 

“Fucking fuck,” Kakarot groaned, and Vegeta loved it when he got filthy. “Oh my god, fucking pound me!”

 

Not taking a moment to deny Kakarot that, Vegeta made sure that Chi-Chi was safely out of reach as he sat up to grab Kakarot in a bear hug, before slinging him over so that Kakarot was below him again. As the other man’s legs wrapped around his waist, Vegeta fucked into him at breakneck speed, openly grunting himself as he pistoned his hips as hard as he could go. The bed creaked under them, and Kakarot screamed, before he came between their bodies.

 

“Vegeta- shit! Keep going!”

 

Vegeta did just that, pounding him relentlessly through the orgasm as he felt Kakarot’s hole squeeze around him in reflex. That stimulation was more than enough for him, and a moment later he was emptying himself into Kakarot’s hole, coating his walls with his seed as he shot rope after rope. He swore loudly, biting down on Kakarot’s shoulder, but managed to keep his hips moving, until he had fully relived himself inside Kakarot.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of feeling Kakarot shakily pant against him, their chests rising and falling in unison, Vegeta pulled out of him, a large amount of his cum seeping out as well. Kakarot’s hole was well-stretched, and Vegeta watched almost absentmindedly as the ring of muscle pulsed and stretched, wet with his seed. On any other day, Vegeta might’ve been inclined to play with Kakarot’s hole further, licking at his own cum and stretching his already gaping entrance further. But right now, he knew better than to overstay his welcome, and watched as Chi-Chi crawled over to her husband.

 

“You were amazing, Goku,” she crooned, leaning down to kiss him again.

 

As they wrapped their bodies around one another, Vegeta got up to leave the room. He’d done his part, and while Chi-Chi had definitely been a pleasant novelty, he was already looking forward to having Kakarot to himself again next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments and recommendations are appreciated :)


End file.
